Give Me Everything
Lyrics Pitbull: Me not working hard? Yea right picture that with a kodak And better yet, go to times square Take a picture of me with a kodak Took my life from negative to positive And I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Pitbull, Leroy, NYMPH, that's right Leroy: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Maine with NYMPH: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Leroy: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Leroy: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Pitbull: Take advantage of tonight Cause tomorrow I'm also doin' bad for, for, for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless This is insane; the way the name growin' Money keep blowin' hustlers move aside So I'm tiptoein' to keep flowin' I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan Put it on my life baby I make you feel right baby Can't promise tomorrow But I promise tonight Dale Pitbull and Jake: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Leroy: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Maine with NYMPH: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Leroy: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Leroy: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Pitbull: Reach for the stars And if you don't grab 'em, At least you'll fall on top of the world Think about it 'cause if you slip I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (ha ha ha) What I'm involved with Is deeper than the mazes Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret My grammy's from Cuba But I'm an American And I don't get money like Seacrest Put it on my life, baby I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight, dale Pitbull and Jake: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Leroy: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Maine with NYMPH: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Leroy: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Pitbull: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Pitbull and Jake: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs